No eres tú, soy yo
by Hinatsu-chan
Summary: Ella no sentía nada por Naruto, eso era seguro, pero ¿por que diablos no dejaba de pensar en él?


Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo los usos sin fines de lucro.

Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas Disparejas" del foro Arte shinobi

No eres tú, soy yo.

.

.

.

Realmente nunca, nunca, jamás había tenido "esa clase de pensamientos" para él. ¿Desde cuándo aquel rubio se le hacía atractivo? No lo sabía pero de una tiempo para la fecha cada que este mencionado chico pasaba cerca de ella con su estridente sonrisa, su corazón sentía un leve palpitar.

—Hey, Ino— escuchó a sus espaldas mientras su vista seguía hasta perder al rubio que pasaba corriendo, persiguiendo a un no sé qué— ¿en qué rayos están pensado? Llevo quién sabe cuánto tiempo llamándote.

Volteo para ver que su amiga de la niñez se posaba a su lado viendo en la dirección que estaba observando, tratando de entender que llamaba tanto su atención.

—Oye— comenzó Ino— ¡qué guapo se ha puesto Naruto últimamente!

Sakura le miró incrédula, pero al ver la radiante sonrisa de su amiga arqueo los ojos.

—Creo que te falla la vista— contestó— a mí me parece que esta igual que siempre, menos torpe, quizás, pero igual que siempre.

—Oh, vamos.— Contraataco la rubia mientras comenzaban a caminar— ha ganado altura, y ha mejorado muchísimo en ninjutsu, creo que es mi tipo.

—¿Qué?— Sakura rió con ganas ante aquella confesión— creí que tu ideal eran como Sasuke o Sai, ya sabes, misteriosos, de esos que les molesta hasta el aire…

Ino sonrió ante lo dicho, era cierto, ese era su tipo ¿entonces por qué diantre alguien como Naruto, que en definitiva nunca lo había visto en forma romántica, llamaba tanto su atención?

—Debe ser porque ahora es popular— se contestó en voz alta, Sakura sonrió ante lo dicho como si se hubiera imaginado a que es lo que se contestaba. — Pero créeme, de que lo veo guapo, lo veo.

Sakura en algún momento del camino se apartó de ella, quizás porque la rubia iba pensativa y no le prestaba atención alguna.

¿Ella y Naruto? ¿Cómo rayos había pensado eso? Sacudió su mano frente a ella tratando de auto convencerse de que simplemente era admiración, oh, si, debía ser eso.

Durante el trayecto a la casa de Shikamaru, su mente divago en Sasuke, él sí que era un hombre atractivo… pero por alguna razón y por algún motivo, de pensamiento en pensamiento, su mente llegó nuevamente al rubio de ojos azules.

Elevó la vista al cielo, estaba totalmente despejado y azul… la luz del sol lastimó sus ojos. ¿Por qué todo le recordaba a él justamente? Oh, bueno era entendible, era el héroe de la Hoja.

—Sip— se dijo a si misma— eso es.

Y es que después de la lucha con los Akatsuki se había asombrado sobremanera por la forma en que Naruto había vencido a Kakuzo —Maravilloso— había pensado en ese momento ¿Quién hubiera pensado que aquel niño enclenque y ruidoso podía hacer esas técnicas tan asombrosas…?

Y bueno ella era una chica que, como cualquier (o al menos algunas), les agradaba de alguna manera los chicos populares y Naruto sin duda, ahora, lo era ¿Qué tenia de malo prestarle un poquito más de atención?

Con sus pensamientos resueltos marchó más animosamente a casa de su compañero de equipo. Después de la muerte de su sensei, todo parecía confuso, pero ellos estaban vivos. Eran ninjas y sobre todo eran el equipo diez. Las misiones no paraban y tenían que partir a una nueva. Era el ciclo de la vida.

—Llegas tarde, Ino— le reclamó Chouji apenas la vio.

—Lo siento, me entretuve por ahí…— se disculpó la rubia.

—Como sea, —interrumpió Shikamaru— tenemos una misión, es problemático pero la aldea necesita a todos sus ninjas activos y eso nos incluye a nosotros… así que hagan sus preparativos, partimos dentro de una hora. Nos veremos en la entrada.

Los tres caminaron por rumbos distintos. A pesar de que la muerte de su maestro les había dolido y mucho, el mundo seguía girando, las emociones cambiaban constantemente y el dolor y la pena poco a poco parecía que encontraban su lugar. Ya no dolía como antes.

—Es a lo que le dicen resignación— pensó vagamente mientras se alistaba.

Cuando llegó a la puerta principal todavía no llegaba ninguno de sus amigo, ¿Por qué la regañaban por llegar tarde si ellos eran igual? Se quejaba mentalmente.

—¡Hey, Ino!— aquella estridente voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, al ver a Naruto acercársele recordó lo que estaba pensando antes.

¿Por qué diantres había dicho que él era guapo? Si que había amanecido mal de la cabeza. Ahora que lo veía detenidamente le daba la razón a Sakura; era el mismo de siempre.

Alzó la mano como saludo mientras el rubio se acercaba.

—Qué raro verte por aquí, Naruto— comenzó cuando él estuvo suficientemente cerca— ¿también vas de misión?

—No— contestó al acto— Sakura me dijo que nos veríamos aquí— no debe tardar en llegar ¿quizás sea una cita?— el rubio soltó una risita.

Ino le miró fijamente, se sintió incomoda por aquellas palabras. Iba a decir algo cuando la llegada de sus amigos le hizo cerrar la boca, cosa que agradeció, de lo contrario lo que estaba a punto de salir de su garganta sonaría casi, casi como si estuviera celosa de que Naruto prefiriera a Sakura y ¿ella celosa por Naruto? Para nada.

Después de unos saludos entre Naruto y los recién llegados, se dispusieron a partir.

—Nosotros nos vamos ya— ordenó Shikamaru.

—¡Si!—dijeron al unisonó sus compañeros.

Habían dado apenas unos pasos fuera de la aldea cuando el grito de Naruto los hizo girar a los tres.

—¡Buena suerte!— escucharon que decía mientras agitaba la mano despidiéndolos.

Cuando Ino lo volteo a ver, sintió de nuevo aquel sobresalto en su pecho. ¿Por qué rayos veía destellante a Naruto en ese momento? ¿Desde cuándo sus sonrisas eran deslumbrantes? ¿Y qué diablos significaban aquella luz que rodeaba al rubio?

Volteo a ver al piso tratando de disimular aquel calor que empezaba a invadir su rostro.

—Estas toda roja, Ino ¿No estarás enferma?— murmuró Chouji.

—¡Cállate!— gritó la rubia mientras apresuraba su paso. Su corazón latía vigorosamente.

—Cálmate—susurró apretando su pecho.

Y es que ahora entendía algo, sí, Naruto era exactamente el mismo, seguía siendo torpe e infantil y seguía teniendo las mismas manías, no había cambiado en nada… la que había cambiado era ella.

.

.

.

Fin

.

Uff, de que me costó, me costó. Bien no es una pareja tan dispareja pero no estoy acostumbrada a ella. Me gustó, me gustó. (changuitos para que me vaya bien en el reto)aunque pensándolo bien no sé si cumplí bien con los lineamientos. En fin ya vere como me va.

Bueno, sugerencias, consejos, felicitaciones, tomatazos (menos groserías) son bien recibidos. Sólo tienen que dejarme un review para dejarme su punto de vista.

Nos leeremos.


End file.
